What We're Fighting For
by HyperLarri
Summary: PostGSD. A OneShot involving a day at the beach involving characters from GS and GSD.


Disclaimer:

I do not own "Gundam SEED" or "Gundam SEED DESTINY".

This is a slightly random one-shot where everyone goes to the beach during peacetime (well, some people anyway). It plays with the idea of whether peace can really be achieved in the world of Gundam SEED and DESTINY.

**What we're fighting for:**

Kira laid back onto the white sand, basking in the sun shine. He closed his eyes and relaxed. The sand felt well, the warmth even better. Above all, he knew he could count on the fact that there was no fighting going on; no wars being fought. At least, not at the moment. Kira opened his eyes and gazed into the sky, as if trying to see space and the Plants. He knew that as long as Co-ordinators and Naturals existed, there will never be complete peace. Until everyone could get over the differences that each other possessed, there will always be quarrels, fights and eventually full-blown war. It has always been that way. No matter how many times Kira launched in the Freedom, no matter how many armies of mobile suits he decimated, more will come and more wars will be fought.

"Kira, don't forget to put on some sunscreen!"

Kira turned towards the voice to find Lacus Clyne, smiling as always off the battlefield. Kira gratefully took the sunscreen out of her hands and applied it to his body.

"Thank-you, Lacus," Kira answered, handing it back. "The sun feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes, today is a great day!" Lacus said, giving one of her radiant smiles. "Everyone else seems to be enjoying it as well!"

Kira smiled as well and looked around.

Cagalli, with Athrun in tow, followed by Meyrin, Luna and Shinn, were splashing around in the shallows. Each and every one of them were smiling and laughing. Kira felt happy to see his twin sister smiling without a care in the world and laughed as he caught sight of Athrun's almost awkward smile, as he tried to keep up with Cagalli. Meyrin and Luna were glad to be united again. Shinn was smiling but was silent. Well, that was a great improvement at least.

Out deeper, Yzak and Dearka (somehow convinced by Athrun to come along) were testing each other in terms of swimming speed. Earlier, Yzak challenged Athrun immediately and almost immediately reverted to his usual annoyed self as soon as Athrun defeated him. Now, with his mind set on nothing but revenge and victory, he dragged Dearka away from trying to talk to Miriallia, with the intention to train. Once relieved of Dearka, Miriallia joined Kira and Lacus, relaxing in the sunshine.

No one else had come with them. Either they could not make it or else they thought they would not enjoy themselves. Kira guess it could not be helped. Zaft, the Earth Forces and Orb were at peace now, if only for a momentary period of time. However, it did not mean that everyone could just stop and relax. Yzak and Dearka could barely get time off (Yzak was only allowed out because he left Shiho, one of his trusted officers, in charge).

"It's nice to see at least some people are enjoying themselves," Mir said.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Lacus commented. "With everyone that's happened, it's almost a great relief to see everyone laughing and smiling."

Kira looked towards the sea and caught site of a dripping wet Yzak approaching, closely followed by Dearka. Mir got up and handed them each a towel. Dearka gratefully took one and put on a pair of sunglasses but Yzak ignored her and approached Kira. As he stood before Kira, staring down at him, Kira returned his glare with a nonchalant stare.

"Kira Yamato."

"Yes?"

"You used to pilot the Strike, right?"

"Yeah," Kira answered coolly. "I was the one whom you guys were trying to defeat, and the one who defended the Archangel."

"In that case…I challenged you to a death match!" Yzak declared.

"Hey, share the fun around," a voice said. "It's not fair to have a two on one."

Kira and Yzak turned to see Athrun approaching, followed by Cagalli.

"Alright, Kira and Athrun against Yzak and Dearka!" Cagalli exclaimed. "Let the battle of the four ace pilots that survived Jakin Due begin!"

---

"Eat this!" Yzak leapt up and spiked the volleyball towards the ground.

Kira ducked down and blocked, digging it up into the air for Athrun to hit it back.

"Not bad but too slow…" Kira asked, as he stood up and watched Athrun spike the volleyball for yet anther point.

"Whatever!" Yzak yelled, losing his cool and giving off his tenth outburst in this game of beach volleyball.

"Well, that was match-point," Cagalli declared. "Kira and Athrun win!"

"No fair!" Yzak declared. "You went easy on them because they were your brother and boyfriend."

"What was that?!" Cagalli yelled back, a blush creeping up her face. "Are you accusing me of cheating?!"

"Yes!"

"Take that back!"

"MAKE ME!"

"ALRIGHT I WILL!"

With those words, Cagalli took the ball from Dearka, who picked it up, and threw it at Yzak's face. Yzak, with his Co-ordinator and military trained reflexes, ducked and the ball went over him.

"Haha, mi…" Yzak said, as he got up only to meet a fistful of wet sand, thrown by Cagalli.

"HAHA!" Cagalli laughed, pointing at Yzak's sand covered face.

"Curse you…stupid blond!" Yzak shouted, glaring and chasing after Cagalli.

She ducked behind Athrun, who was reluctantly dragged into the crossfire. He ducked and dodged between wet sand and water that flew through the air, as Cagalli and Yzak continued their battle. Dearka stood back and laughed, amused at seeing someone who had a temper to match that of his commander's. Mir leant on his shoulder and took a few pictures that were sure to be great objects of amusement for later. Luna, Meyrin and Shinn, who had just arrived, look around with some confusion to see what their seniors were up to this time. Kira laughed at Athrun's apparent helplessness and Lacus clapped her hands with delight.

Finally, Athrun ducked out of the way and left Cagalli undefended, which forced her to flee down to the ocean. Yzak followed, his rage unquenched and it soon turned into a water fight. Athrun attempted to calm things but then Dearka and Kira glanced at each other, a plan forming in their minds. They crept up upon Athrun, before each of them grabbing him (Dearka by his legs and Kira by his arms) and flung him into the water.

"AH!" Athrun cried, as he plunged into the water. "KIRA! DEARKA!"

Now, Athrun lost his cool and the water fight raged on. Kira and Dearka readily joined in. Shinn, Luna and Meyrin gave up all hopes of making sense of the situation and rushed down to the water as well. Lacus followed after and then Mir, after she had taken some more photos and then carefully laid her camera among the towels, where it was dry.

---

After the aquatic battle, which saw no one victorious, everyone eventually cooled down, including Yzak. As everyone lay down to rest and dry in the sun, Lacus leaned in and rested her head on Kira's shoulder, breathing hard from the previous excitement.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" she said.

"Yeah, it was."

"Nice to fight in a harmless battle for once…"

Kira nodded and then closed his eyes, relaxing. Lacus was right. The only fights that should occur are ones like these, where no one gets hurt and something actually gets resolved to the point where no one has a reason to fight anymore. Kira really hoped that one day; days like this could exist everywhere and at any time. Whether you were a Natural or a Co-ordinator, it should not matter. Peace should be yours and you should be able to share it with those around you and those close to you. That is what we are fighting for, really. Peace for ourselves and each other. Maybe one day, everyone could have peace.


End file.
